Russian Love
by Sweetstar25
Summary: When Arkansas sneaks into a World Meeting a certain Russian will change her life forever. But will it be for better or worse? How much pain or pleasure will Ivan bring her? Human names used. Some genderbending done. Rating is for later chapters.
1. World Meeting and a Discriminated Lover

**My first Hetalia fic. I realize I don't have many readers but I'm hoping those of you who find this appreciate it. I actually have the first 4 chapter written out but they're all really long so this should be a decent story to post here. Human names used. Gender bending done.**

**So here's chapter one: A World Meeting and a Discriminated Lover**

I'm sure you all know my big brother Alfred. I'm the middle child out of all fifty of us. And when I say middle child, I mean middle child! I'm number twenty-five, Arkansas. My name is Grace Jones, and today I'm going to a World Meeting. Alfred doesn't know though. I'm dying to meet Alfred's twin sister, Madeline.

The meeting just got started. From my little nook in the wall hiding place I easily found Madeline and from the brief descriptions I've been given I've determined Alice Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. The others were harder to determine by looks, but based on accents Yao Wang, Kiki Honda, Ludwig Beilshmidt, and Ivan Braginski.

"So I'm not the only one that snuck in!" whispered a German accented voice from next to me.

"AHHH!" I screamed before thinking to be quiet. Every country in the meeting hall turned towards my hiding spot. I turned to find none other than Gilbert, the former nation, next to me. I p0unched him repeatedly before I felt a calloused hand on my same-as-bare shoulder. I froze mid-punch and tilted my head to confirm the inevitable. Alfred's hand was the one on my shoulder, from my position he loomed over me.

"H- hey Alfred," I greeted nervously.

"Grace what're you doin'?" Alfred asked seriously/

_He remembers my name… shocker…_

"One: I wanted to meet Madeline. Two: I wanted to see the other countries. Three: My forty-nine siblings are driving me crazy!" I stated. I stood up and brushed of my black shorts before straitening out my line green tank top.

"I'll leave now brother," I walked to the door after kicking Gilbert in the shin once for good measure.

My head was hung as I reached the huge wooden double doors. I reached out to push open the door but my hand didn't connect with wood. I lift my head to view what obscured my pathway. It was Russia, Ivan Braginski.

"I escort you home, da?" he asked smiling.

"I really don't care. I can protect myself," I stated coldly. I maneuvered around him hiding a blush as I went.

_Liar! I do care! I want him to walk beside me. He seems really nice despite what so many say._

I had exited the building my long wavy brown hair tossed up in the breeze, my emerald eyes scouting out the best route home. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who was coming.

"I escort you home, da?" Ivan repeated.

"Da," I answered. I didn't know much Russian, only 'hello', 'yes', and 'no'.

We began to walk when Ivan veered of towards a silver Toyota Corolla. I followed him and got in on the passenger side and buckled in.

"Is this yours?" I inquired.

"Da," the Russian replied, turning the key and making the care purr to life.

The ride passed quickly since Ivan and I found many topics to discuss.

The car pulled into the driveway of the home where Alfred and all fifty of us states lived.

"You know, everyone's wrong about you. They say you're scary, violent, and all out a bad person. You're really sweet, gentle, and a wonderful guy," by the time I finished saying this I was beginning to blush.

We exited the car.

"The other countries are having a party Friday. You come with me, da?" Ivan continued to smile.

It was strange his smile seemed to have changed. like now it was real, and before it was a mask. I can't really explain it. I can just see it, in his eyes.

"Sure," I smiled back, "it's a date."

"Da, see you later Arkansas," Ivan began to climb back into his car.

"Call me Grace," I informed.

"Grace da," Ivan echoed.

I ran over to him as a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, what's your cell number? So I can talk to you," I asked pulled the red-and-black Pantech Jest 2 out of my shorts' pocket.

He rambled off his number as I entered it into my contacts list.

"Thanks," I said before hugging the much taller Russian. The top of my head only came to the middle of his chest. He wrapped his coated arms around my shoulders gently. I could feel the strength he was restraining in his arms to keep from accidentally crushing me.

_Ivan, you are strong. But I know that you'd never hurt someone on purpose unless you had to._

"Ya tebya lyublyu," Ivan whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means 'I love you'," he explained.

"Oh. In that case. I love you, too," I hugged him a little tighter.

"Grace! Come inside!" I heard the all-to-familiar voice yell.

I turned around putting my back to Ivan's chest.

"Shut up city slicker!" I yelled back.

New York rolled her eyes and went back into the house.

"I'd better go, I'll call you tonight," I unwillingly broke the hug and headed for the door.

"Da," is all he said before climbing into his Corolla and pulling out into the road.

I went inside.

"He's out of your league. He's a country your just a state," New York sneered as I entered the living room.

"I said it once I'll say it again. Shut up city slicker!" I kept walking and went up two flights of stairs to the floor my room was on. I entered my room and leisurely sprawled out across my bed.

I had just gotten into a comfy position when-

The door swug open revealing a very agitated and tired Alfred.

"Hey Alfred," I said sounding bored.

"What did he do to you?!" Alfred yelled furiously.

"Who? Oh, Ivan! He drove me home. Are you assuming he's done something wrong?" I returned.

"New York says otherwise. And how are you speaking of such a monster in such a casual way?! Calling him by his first name?!" Alfred only got more furious.

_To bad he's starting to make me mad. To bad for him that is._

"And just what has she been telling' ya?" I asked.

"She said that he was trying to rape you! And you're talking like it's nothin'!" Alfred continued to yell.

"That's because he wasn't tryin' to rape me! He was givin' me a hug!" I now began to yell.

"Why the hell was he hugging you?!"

"'Cause I hugged him first!"

"Why where you hugging him?!"

"Because I love him!" I screamed.

Alfred hung his head.

"One of my own states. One of my little sisters. Has fallen in love with that monster Russia? I don't believe it," Alfred mumbled.

"Well aren't you glad it's the state you never pay attention to?" I inquired.

"Never pay any mind to? What are you talking about?" Alfred lifted his head, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"When takin' each state to World Meetings ya started at one and went to fifty. What number did ya skip? Twenty-five. Me. That's why I snuck in today. And I'm glad I did! I met the most wonderful man!" I had begun to yell again at the end.

"I-I skipped you? I had no idea," Alfred let his head droop again.

"Exactly. Ivan cares about me, he's beginning to heal the would you left in my heart," I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"Grace, I'm so sorry. I've hurt you. I haven't been a good big bro to you. How can I make it up to you?" He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You could accept ya were wrong about Ivan. At least for today's events," I looked over to him my green eyes pleading.

"Okay, but just this once," Alfred seemed less than amused.

"Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around him in a hug.

**For the record I have nothing against New York or New Yorkers.**

**And as far as Arkansas' accent goes, against common belief just because we live in the south doesn't mean we talk like the Beverly Hillbillies. I typed Arkansas' dialogue how I would have spoken it.**

**Sweet over 1,400 words in one chapter!**


	2. I Can't Say It

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know I had a couple that read this and wanted more. The story is rated M for a reason. But we'll get to that next chapter.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 2: I Can't Say It…**

_Despite him forgiving Ivan a few days ago, Alfred still forgets about me a lot. And since I can't bring myself to say it, I'll sing it._

It was finally Saturday night. Without Alfred knowing I got ready for my date with Ivan. I slipped into a black dress that had thin straps and just almost touched the floor when I was barefooted. I put on black flats for shoes. I didn't put on any make up and merely brushed my hair, nothing fancy.

I saw Alfred's car leave the driveway. He was wearing much less formal attire than me.

"I'll just put on the shorter dress," I spoke to myself.

I put on the nearly identical dress except this one's hem hit just above my knees and was made of a softer, more flowy fabric.

I picked up my cell phone and called Ivan.

"Privet, Grace," his voice cooed through the phone speakers.

"Hey, Alfred just left. You can come get me now," I told.

"I will be there in a minute," Ivan replied.

I could hear him click his phone shut.

I headed downstairs; leaving my phone behind; I wouldn't need it.

I sat down on the couch nearest the door and waited.

**Knock. Knock.**

I stood and opened the hardwood door.

"Вы выглядеть красиво," Ivan stated.

"Uh… English?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," Ivan translated.

"Thanks," I set the door to lock and shut it behind me before climbing into Ivan's car to leave.

The car ride was relatively short, and conversation ranged from what we thought would happen at the party to the fact that I needed to learn more Russian.

We arrived at our destination, Ivan and I walked in arm-in-arm. This gained us many stares of bewilderment from other countries.

"What are you looking at us for? I can bring girlfriend, da?" Ivan had one of those false smiles plastered on his face.

Everyone began to look away and music began to play. I searched through the song bank searching for one particular song.

"There!" I exclaimed quietly to Ivan who had been looking over my shoulder as I searched the songs. I tapped Tino - the Finn was running the sound equipment - on the shoulder. He turned to face me.

"I wanna sing this one," I pointed at the screen.

After clarifying which song I was going to sing then motioned me to take the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my big brother Alfred," I spoke into the microphone. Alfred had a touched look on his face. I nodded to the side and Tino started the song. The words came onto the overhead screen but I didn't need them.

**Are you listening?Hear me talk, Hear me up the door,Is it less, is it more?When you tell me to beware,Are you here? Are you there?Is it something I should know?Easy come, Easy your head,Don't hear a word I saidI Can't communicate, when you wait or we're lateI try to talk to youBut you never even knew, so,What's it gonna be,Tell me can you hear me?I'm so sick of it,Your attention deficitNever listen, never listen.I'm so sick of it,So I'll throw another fitNever listen, never listen.I scream your name,It always stays the same.I scream and shout,So what I'm gonna do nowIs freak the freak out, hey!Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh running thinRunning thin, come againTell me what I getOpposite, oppositeShow me what is realIf it breaks does it healOpen up your earWhy you think that I'm here?Keep me in the darkAre you even thinking of me?Is someone else above meGotta know, gotta knowWhat am I gonna do?Cause I can't get through to youSo what's it gonna beTell me can you hear me?Can ya hearI'm so sick of it,Your attention deficitNever listen, never listen.I'm so sick of it,So I'll throw another fitNever listen, never listen.I scream your name,It always stays the same.I scream and shout,So what I'm gonna do nowIs freak the freak out, Hey!Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohWoah oh oh, Woah oh oh,Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohEasy come, easy goEasy come, easy go(Can you hear me?)I scream your name,It always stays the same.I scream and shout,So what I'm gonna do nowIs freak the freak out, Hey!Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohWoah oh oh, Woah oh oh,Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh(Freak the Freak Out!) **_**[repeats in background until end]**_**I scream your nameBut you never listenNo you never listenBut you never listen**

The music faded and I took a couple deep breaths before climbing off the stage and hugging Ivan. Ivan wrapped his arms around my shoulders gently - returning my hug. I glanced over to Alfred and his pleased look was replaced by one of fear and denial, only then had he realized that he'd done it again. He'd forgotten me. Ivan moved to a chair and patted the seat beside him to say 'come sit with me'. I walked over and sat down -not in the chair- in the Russian's lap. I positioned myself so that I could look into his eyes.

_Those eyes of his I can't help but love them. They sparkle like dark amethysts under moonlight._

"Grace, do you really love me?" Ivan whispered, he held onto by my waist to make sure I wouldn't slide off his lap. He had the most serious look in his eyes when he asked me that.

"Of course I do," I leaned in further to lay my head on his chest.

Ivan used a gloved hand to tilt my face up to look at his again.

"Then don't leave me," Ivan spoke quietly. I could look into his eyes and see the pain he was in. I must not be the first girl he thought he was in love with. The others must have left him for some reason.

"I know what you're trying to work out in the head of yours. You're trying to figure out why others left me. They left because I'm a monster," He turned his face away from me ashamed.

I lifted a hand to his face and made him look back at me.

"I see no monster. I see a wonderful man, a wonderful country, that I'm in love with, but no monster," I informed him. His eyes were still full of pain.

"I love you, and I always will, Ivan," I pulled myself closer to him. His thick coat made it hard to tell what he was like underneath, but this close I could feel a well sculpted body and feel a strong, steady heartbeat.

"Ya tebya lyublyu," Ivan whispered. He made me look at him again and placed a light kiss on my lips. It was my first kiss, and it ended all to soon.

"Don't leave me," I heard Ivan whisper once more as I laid my head on his chest again. That strong steady heartbeat soon lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to find I was alone in my bed and not in Ivan's lap. I pouted at this. There was a chair beside my bead that hadn't been there before. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and laid a hand in the chair.

_It's still warm. Whoever was sittin' here just left._

I ran from my room and down the stairs to the living room where I found Ivan with a false smile on his face and Alfred staring very warily at my Russian boyfriend. I went and sat beside Ivan. A couple moments of silence passed.

"Well, I should probably be leaving now. It's a long flight back to Moscow, da?" Ivan said as he began to stand up.

"Oh, Alfred cain't he stay here? It'll be nearly eight in the mornin' 'fore there's a flight! Cain't he just stay the night?" I pleaded, holding onto Ivan's arm and looking at Alfred while I spoke.

"I suppose, but in the morning if there's one reason for me to suspect something happened between you two he will never set foot in this house again and you will never see him again. Understood?" Alfred actually sounded like a protective older brother when he said that.

"Don' worry nothin's happenin' tonight, I'm to tired," I assured him. I ran over and hugged Alfred, "Thanks."

I grabbed Ivan by the arm and rushed up to the fifth floor where all the guest rooms were. I opened the door to the most luxurious room we had. It was covered in royal purple and gold with a living area, small kitchen, bathroom, and of course a bed.

Ivan began to take off his coat, gloves, and scarf. Underneath that he wore a white formal shirt and tan pants just a shade darker than the long coat he always wore. He was preparing to go to bed. As he took off each piece of clothing he folded it neatly and laid in on the couch. Soon he had shed all his clothing save his black boxers. His body really is muscular, his arms thick with muscles, his legs were strong, his abs rock-hard and well defined. I could very easily say he almost turned me on by just undressing but his marvelous body might just push me over the edge! He caught me staring at him from head to toe and grabbed my hands and pulled me backwards until we flopped onto the bed. Landed on top of him with my legs straddling him. If this didn't look suggestive what did?! He pulled me down and our lips connected again. His mouth moved and I felt his tongue caress my bottom lips asking for entrance. I gingerly opened my mouth, not quite sure of what would happen next. His tongue shot into my mouth and began exploring it, while his hands were busy exploring my body. He traced my subtle curves - I didn't have large breasts nor a very sexy ass but Ivan didn't seem to care. He traced a hand down my spine with the lightest of touches, this excited a moan form deep in my throat. Soon we broke for air from our kiss. I panted and moaned as Ivan continued to find ways to turn me on. I began to claw me nails up and down his back. He was pushing me over the edge, I could feel the pressure building inside of me and I could tell Ivan actually wasn't much better off than I. I could see the bulge in his boxers.

"I-Ivan, we have to stop. A-Alfred will," I could barely speak for all my moaning.

"Da, but come back to Russia with me and we'll finish what we started," Ivan suggested, his voice husky from being so aroused. I rolled off him.

"Sounds like a plan," I returned.

**Okay so maybe that M rating started a little this chapter. This wasn't how I originally wrote the end of this chapter. In the original it stopped at the kiss but I got a little over excited and continued it further. But we'll get to a real lemon next chapter. Please review! I love seeing what people think about my stories! Woot! I broke 1800 words this chapter! Well I broke 2000 with my author's notes. But I don't count those.**


	3. Transformation and a New Personification

**Okay so here's chapter 3! The big lemon is in this chapter! And any words in Russian from this point on will have the English words in bold directly underneath them.**

**Chapter 3: A Transformation and a New Personification**

I rearranged myself and ran for my room to gather all my money. I didn't even pause to think about clothing. I was running away to Russia with Ivan! I didn't give a damn about taking clothes!

Before I knew it Ivan and I were on a private jet bound for Moscow. Once the plane landed the next thing I knew was ripping my clothing off and was in no more than my bra and panties within moments pinned to the bed by the large Russian.

Ivan dove in to kiss me. I instantly opened my mouth for him there was no need for "asking" this time. His lips wandered down to my collar bone then to where the fabric still hid my small -but well shaped- breasts from him. Ivan daftly fumbled with the bra clasp before unlatching it and gaining access to his goal. Ivan slip the panties down and cast them to the floor. I tugged down his boxers and threw them aside as well. Ivan ran his large, gentle hands down my sides admiring my body while I squirmed at his touch. He stooped and with a warm, wet tongue licked from my hips, up my abdomen, then to my breasts where he took one of my nipples into his mouth and began to lightly nip and suck at it. I moaned and ran my hands through his silvery blonde hair. He switched to the neglected side to give it the same treatment.

"Ivan," I moaned his name. I could feel pressure inside me building. He was causing me to lose my mind. Instinct took over my body.

I reached up with my legs and forced Ivan down. His face crashed into my breasts. Ivan slithered up my body and I could feel his hard erection. He leaned in and I drew him into yet another long passionate kiss.

"It's not to late to turn back," Ivan whispered huskily.

"There is no turning back," I replied.

Ivan entered me slowly, gently thrusting at first.

"Ivan, faster," I moaned.

He thrusted harder and faster.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked, pausing his thrusting.

I nodded - to pleasured to even speak.

Ivan gave a rough, fast thrust. I winced a bit from pain but pleasure soon filled me. The pleasure didn't last long for soon my body began to ache all over. I felt something like a cold hand reach into my chest and pull something out. New words -no a new language- flooded my mind. I'd never felt such immense pain. Why was this happening to me? What was happening to me? I felt Ivan pull out of me and I immediately double up onto myself. I pried my eyes open and saw Ivan looking very happy yet in pain as well.

_Why is he happy? Is he glad I'm in pain? I thought he loved me…_

I clamped my eyes shut again and involuntarily clutched my hands into fists around my hair.

"Это будет хорошо" I head him whisper as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

_It will be alright. He said it will be alright._

At that I blacked out from the immense pain.

When I woke up I was still in the balled up position I had been in last night, and Ivan's arms were still wrapped around me. I stretched my legs out.

_Wait… I shouldn't be able to touch his feet with my feet if my is under his chin…_

"Доброе утро, моя любовь," Ivan whispered when he realized I was awake.

**Good morning, my love,**

"Доброе утро," I replied.

**Good morning,**

"Вы хотите, чтобы душа?" Ivan inquired

**Do you want to shower?**

"да," I answered as I climbed out of the bed quickly.

**Yes,**

_Are my breasts bigger?_

This apparently prompted him to chase me. We circled around the room twice before he caught me and carried me into the bathroom bridal style.

One whole wall of the bathroom was a giant mirror. I froze when I caught sight of myself when Ivan sat me down. There was no mid-back length, wavy, brown hair. There were no green eyes. This woman in the mirror wasn't me. She was tall, had at least D cup breasts, straight silver-blonde hair a few shades lighter than Ivan's that went to her butt, and bright purple eyes. When I moved she moved.

_This is me now… what happened to me?_

"Ivan, what happened last night?" I inquired.

_I've been speaking Russian…_

Ivan walked up behind me and hugged me from behind then rested his head on my shoulder.

"When I broke you, you became one with Russia, da? And when that happened you couldn't stay Arkansas so you body changed and you became part of Russia. As for Arkansas it was a new personification my now," Ivan explained.

I nodded.

_It's meant to be this way. Now I can be with Ivan all I want._

I smiled.

"Now how about that shower?"~Alfred's POV~

_Time: 2 a.m._

I heard screaming coming from upstairs.

_That's Russian bastard had better not have hurt Grace!_

I ran towards the sound. It was coming from Grace's room, but it sounded like a man screaming.

I slammed open the door and froze.

On Grace's bed sat what looked like a boy version of Grace.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked him.

The boy stared at me as if he was hurt.

"My name's Hunter. I'm Arkansas," He answered.

I stood there in shock.

_This means that Russia broke Grace. If there's a new personification that means… she's dead._

"A-Alfred?" Hunter spoke up.

I ran over and hugged the boy who reluctantly hugged back.

_I will treat him right! I won't let him have any reason to run away!_

**Yay! I finished Chapter 3! I use google translate since I'm only fluent in one language, English. Please review and tell me what you think. This was the first Lemon I've ever written so I apologize if it sucks… see you next chapter!**


	4. Explanations

**Sorry to the like 2 people that have reviewed and said they liked this for the long waits on updates.**

**Now Chapter 4: Explanations**

After our shared shower, Ivan dressed in his usual clothes. I had to wear some of his clothes - which were to big on me even with my body's changes - because my only set of clothes I had brought to Russia were much to small now.

I came out with 5 outfits similar to Ivan's that showed my curves - Ivan liked this a lot.

I took the Russian name Ekaterina. To prevent curiosity from the humans Ivan and I got married.

The World Meeting is about to start and everyone but Alfred is here. Just then the American slammed the door stomped over to where Ivan and I stood - now none of the other Nations knew that the former Arkansas was the mysterious woman Ivan had married.

"Russia! What did you do to her?!" Alfred demanded, "you sweep her off her feet, leave her dead somewhere then go marry this woman?!"

"Please sit down Mr. Jones, everything will be explained shortly," I spoke calmly and as clearly as I could with my Russian accent.

Alfred reluctantly went to his seat, still glaring at Ivan and I.

I stepped up to the podium.

"Privet, as many of you know I am Ekaterina Braginski. Along with Ivan I personify Russia. One thing none of you know is that I was once known as Grace Jones, I was once Arkansas," I finished and let this sink in. As expected Alfred leaped up and dove for me.

"G- Grace?" Alfred managed to stutter, "I- I thought you were dead."

"Nyet, my name is Ekaterina. I will not answer to any former names," I informed.

"Are you really who you say you were?" he pressed.

"Da," I answered. Alfred looked up at my a thousand questions flickering in his blue eyes.

_I'm taller than him now…_

"We will talk later," I said plainly and he backed away and returned to his seat.

When the meeting ended, I explained everything to Alfred - partially keeping my spouse from killing the blonde whole time.

"So what is the new Arkansas like?" I inquired.

"He's just like the old one: Strong, a little rebellious, and always changing," Alfred answered.

"What's his name?" I ventured.

"Hunter, Hunter Jones," the American replied.

"Take care of Hunter," I said over my shoulder as I turned and began to walk away, Ivan's arm around my waist.

Then I barely heard Alfred whisper to himself four little words I didn't expect to hear.

"I plan on it," He had said with the loving protective voice of an older brother.

_Maybe you'll finally be someone's hero._

**So so so sorry for the short chapter! And if you hadn't figured out words in italics are Ekaterina's (Grace's) thoughts. Again really short chappie sorry about that… please review.**


End file.
